


Grooming you,for the geater good

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: Adoption, Anal Fingering, Belly Rubs, Butt Plugs, Extremely Underage, F/M, Father-Son Relationship, Finger Sucking, Grooming, M/M, Mother-Son Relationship, Object Insertion, One Big Happy Family, Oral Fixation, Parent/Child Incest, Pedophilia, Pregnancy Kink, Training
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:00:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29093862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "A new law was passed after the support and insistance of 52 percent of the public , it was requested that all legal punishment for underage sex must be removed and approved by the government .from now on it is accepted to have intercourse with any underage indevidual as long as the one doing it is one of the parent or a member of the family .All child right are removed from now on and surrended to the parents .we encourage you to breed the number of humanity is dangerously decreasing !! You have all of our support and approvement ".
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 10
Kudos: 72





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Please know that the story contain extremely underage contect .don't like don't read

"A new law was passed after the support and insistance of 52 percent of the public , it was requested that all legal punishment for underage sex must be removed and approved by the government .from now on it is accepted to have intercourse with any underage indevidual as long as the one doing it is one of the parent or a member of the family .All child right are removed from now on and surrended to the parents .we encourage you to breed the number of humanity is dangerously decreasing !! You have all of our support and approvement ".

Anna blunt and Erec blunt were a happy young married couple on their early twenties .they loved each other more then anything in the world  
The hated the same things and even lived the same things!!  
Dancing under the moonlight  
Sharing meals togather  
And a healthy (now legally) attraction to the beautiful spicies called childreen .  
At first they never thought of having a child .their neefs would have gotten them in trouble but now they can create a happy family without any fear!!  
Many families were filled with joy after the legallization of pedophilia .they were so happy they run to the nearest hospital to find a lovely child to be theirs .

In the Poliana public hospital  
They walked to the reception with excited yet netvous smiles on their faces  
"Hello how may i help ?"said the gentle young receptionist  
"We would like to adopt a child please" said anna softly  
The receptionist grinned knowingly"of course ! Do u have a preference ? Gender ? Age ?"

Erec sighed in relief and nodded to his wife"yes .....a boy the youngest you have"

She nodded eagerly "i have just the right product in mind!"  
Anna exclaimed"a product?"  
The reception girl looled at her"the professional name of the kids .they are called product till you want to change it .you can raise them normaly if you want or you can register them under another use "  
She smirked and handed them an afoption paper which they filled happily

#adoption file

The name and family name of the parents"  
Anna & erec blunt  
Age  
Anna 21  
Erec 25  
Please state one or more use of the product  
Adopted as:  
Human being (mean you will raise him normaly)  
Sexual toy (for the personal use of his parents exclusively)  
Breeding purposes (if the product is a female but you can choose to implant a womb inside any choosen male product after his secend birthday )  
YesГsigned  
No 

They returned the paper and the woman nodded approvenly "good choices .you will make such good parents "  
They blushed and thanked her as she moved tp bring the child .


	2. Mommy and Daddy will love you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please note that this story is just something imaginary it does not support any of this act

As christine (the receptionist) come back they gesped .she was carrying the most beautiful child they ever saw .  
He had pale flawless skin blumb cherry pink lips , ink black hair and forest green eyes .

Christine smiled giving them the small bundal of joy"his name is Emin.He is three months old sunce todat .his mother died in childbirth and his father is unknown .if i may say i think it was meant to be "   
Erec nodded tearfuly cradling the child to his chest softly "hello there little treasure ...i'm your daddy and this beautifil woman is your mommy .we already love you so very much "

Christine sighed happily it was always a beautiful part of her job seeing new parents bond with their child "now only one thing left .would you like to purchase the new child care recomanded pacage ?"

Erec nodded absent mindly .Anna chuckled and payed .her silly husband was far to bussy flirting with their baby to notice anything alse .

But when she opened the pacage she bit her lips holding a high pitched moan "Erec! Look at this "  
Erec turned and his eyes widened .inside the pacage was a full collection of small sex toys .

There were colorful tiny dildos .thin shinny silver rodes(for sounding his wife whispred shackily)  
Small butt plugs with jewels shape.flavored lupe(hell he thinks the little white powder may rape drug for all he knows .mybe to get his child in the mood giggled his wife hotly pressing a wet kiss to his neck 

"We will take a full pacage please" said Anna 

No longer then two hours latter they were home with chest filled with love .arms cradling the sleeping child and a box full of all the things their child need growing up with them .

They already had everything prepared a nursery attached to their bedroom a crip with fluffly pink silky handcafts and bottles filled with milk   
Smirked anna 'well....mostly milk anyway if she convinced het husband adding a healthy amont of his semen will be good for their baby ...then that's het business alone and no one alse'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please read and comment and let me know if you want to share ideas about it💖

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you comment 💗i love kudos and i'm really insecure your comments gives me a huge post


End file.
